


Obligatory Protests

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White stops Emma from leaving for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Protests

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is delayed as requested by charmingregal.

‘Regina’s gonna kill me if I’m late again,’ muttered Emma. 

‘Since when do you care about what Regina thinks?’ murmured Snow, lips brushing against the shell of Emma’s ear. 

Emma was sitting on the edge of her bed. Snow sitting against her with her right leg draped over Emma’s lap, left arm curled around Emma’s waist and right hand cupping Emma’s left cheek. 

The fact that her mother is currently only in her panties and a tank top was not lost on Emma Swan. 

No, in fact the minute rocking of Snow’s hips against her own hips were now more obvious, accentuated by the wetness soaking through her panties to touch Emma’s skin. Emma didn’t even protest when Snow unbuttoned her shirt, opening it up, but not taking it off. 

‘I’m so ready for you,’ whispered Snow, shifting up to press herself against Emma’s completely.

Emma groaned at the slick heat against her waist, and twisted her head to look at Snow, ‘You’re killing me. I’m gonna get in trouble.’ 

Snow kissed her daughter, smiling against her lips. 

‘I’ll make it worth your while.’

Emma smiled back at Snow, giving no warning as she grasped her mother and flipped her on to the bed. 

Snow squealed as Emma began lavishing her collarbone with open-mouthed kisses. Emma worked quickly, nipping Snow’s skin, leaving a trail of bright pink marks from breast to stomach. 

Snow’s breathing became erratic when Emma nuzzled her clit, and then dipped her tongue inside.


End file.
